Sonic Tales: Cream's Easy Bake Oven
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Cream has a new easy bake oven that helps her make the most delicious treats for her friends, so good that her friends become addicted and chase after her and her easy bake oven. Now Cream has to survive from her friends and must find a way to destroy the easy bake oven. The twenty second entry of Sonic Tales.


It was a normal day at Sonic's house as it usually is. Sonic was in his home enjoying his time with his spunky manx cat girlfriend Tiara Boobowski, who has been staying in Sonic's house for a while and were both sitting on the couch together watching a Godzilla film to pass the time, enjoying the people in the rubber suits fight each other in the film and other cheesy moments in the film that they enjoyed.

Tiara had her head on Sonic's shoulder with a soft smile on her and Sonic's hand squeezing the manx cat's hand softly. The manx cat sigh happily, loving this moment of their young lives and never wanting it to end and the same goes for Sonic, who is thinking the same thing in his head. Both hedgehog and manx cat laughed and cheered when they saw their favorite giant mutated lizard destroy buildings and beat up other kaijus with his atomic breath.

There moment alone together was cut short when there was a knock on Sonic's door, which the hedgehog himself got up from the couch to answer it. Sonic open the door of his house to find the middle-age rabbit herself; Vanilla the Rabbit and her six year old daughter and her pet chao; Cream the Rabbit and Cheese beside her, both smiling at the teen hedgehog. Sonic was taken by surprise by the unexpected visit of the two female rabbits.

"Hi Sonic!" Cream greeted happily and so did Cheese. "Hey Cream." Sonic greeted back. "What brings you both here?" Sonic asked, as Tiara came up behind him to meet the two female rabbits. "Hi Tiara, nice seeing you." Cream said, seeing the manx cat coming towards them. "Good to see you too Cream." Tiara smiled at the young rabbit.

"Oh Sonic, I know this is sudden, but I hope you don't mind me asking this." Vanilla said in her polite tone. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Would you take care of Cream for a week, while I go to a wedding for a old friend of mine that she's having in Hawaii." Vanilla asked politely. "Oh a wedding. Who's getting married?" Tiara asked, hearing the word wedding from Vanilla. "A old friend of mine named Clara. She really wants me to be there for her." Vanilla said.

Sonic smiled, "Sure, I'll look after Cream while you attend Clara's wedding. It's good to hear that Clara and Danny are tying the knot together, marrying her long time boyfriend." Sonic said. Vanilla chuckled, "Yeah it is I….hey wait a minute. How did you know that Clara was marrying her long time boyfriend Danny? I didn't mention his name to you?" Vanilla asked, giving Sonic a suspicious look.

Sonic was sweating nervously, not wanting to tell the truth about meeting Vanilla and her friends when he time travel to the year 1985 that one time ago. "Oh umm...Cream told me. Right Cream?" Sonic said, looking at the young rabbit girl to help him. "I like songs about mustard." Cream randomly said. "See heh heh heh." Sonic laughing nervously and patting Cream's head.

"Well okay then." Vanilla said, as Cream grabbed some of her luggage. "Here Cream, let me help you carry your stuff to your guest room." Tiara said, picking up one of Cream's luggage in her hand, offering her help. "Thanks Tiara." Cream said, as she and Cheese followed the manx cat to her guest room. "No problem." Tiara smiled back.

"Remember to behave yourself Cream and be sure to follow Sonic's household rules if he has any. Also don't open Sonic's refrigerator without his permission." Vanilla said. "Okay mom." Cream yelled from up the stairs. "You do have some household rules do you?" Vanilla asked. "Actually I don't." Sonic said. "Well pretend you do while Cream is here." Vanilla said, whispering in Sonic's ear, while darting her eyes left and right.

"Alright then, I'm off. The airplane I'm suppose to take leaves in a hour." Vanilla said, giving Sonic a farewell bow. "Thanks again Sonic, for taking care of Cream while I'm away." Vanilla thanked the hedgehog. "No problem, have the time of your life at your friend's wedding." Sonic said, nodding at the adult rabbit.

Vanilla smiled and walked away as she and Sonic waved goodbye to each other, entering her yellow SUV to drive away from the area. Sonic closed the door and turned around to see Tiara, Cream, and Cheese coming down the stairs. "So Cream, have you settled all your stuff yet." Sonic asked the young rabbit girl. "Sure have Sonic, I can't wait for the fun that awaits for me for a week here." Cream said, causing Sonic and Tiara to chuckled at Cream's young energy.

"Good to hear, make yourself at home. You also have permission to open my fridge whenever you want." Sonic said. "Oh boy!" Cream shouted happily. "Chao chao! (Translation: Aw yeah!.)" Cheese chanted, as the chao quickly flew to Sonic's kitchen to open the fridge. "What were you and Tiara doing before I came here?" Cream asked in her innocent tone voice.

"Me and Tiara were watching a film together, wanna join us?" Sonic said, looking at Cream who nodded her head. "Sure, I like watching movies." Cream said, as the three went to sit on the couch together. Cheese then came back from Sonic's kitchen with a pack of cheese sticks in his hands and handed one each to Sonic, Tiara, and Cream as the blue hedgehog pressed the play button on the controller, resuming the Godzilla movie together.

Throughout the rest of the day, Cream spend her time drawing pictures of Sonic and his friends. She made a picture of Sonic and Tiara holding hands with a love shape heart around them, which Tiara found cute and Sonic hang the picture on his fridge for others to see. (The best thing that could ever happen in a little kid's life.)

Cream drew a picture of Tails flying in his Tornado while air guitaring on top of the plane. The young female rabbit also drew a picture of Honey the Cat doing the Randy Orton pose, since Honey really loves the pose that the famous wrestler does than the actually wrestler himself. Cream made a picture of her best friend; Blaze the Cat in her Burning form kicking Eggman Nega's butt. She even drew a picture of Knuckles playing the banjo just for the laughs.

Drawing wasn't the only thing Cream did that day, she would talk to Tiara, learning more about her interests like how much she loves pineapples in just about everything in pizza, juices, and candy. As well learning about Tiara's royal background, which Cream was really fascinated hearing the many tales about Tiara's home island; Misty Peak.

Cream and Cheese would watch Sonic and Tiara train with each other, with Sonic using his broadsword Stinger and Tiara using her gold staff. Cream was kept from a far distance between the two to keep her safe from the intense fight and she was fascinated on how the hedgehog and manx cat trained. The way Sonic and Tiara trained looked like they were dancing with each other, reading and dodging each other moves before attacking as they pulled out flashy moves, while laughing, taunting, and smiling showing that they were having a great time.

The young rabbit and her chao would also play make-believe with her toys and dolls that she brought over from her house cottage. She even invited Sonic and Tiara to join her when they were done training. They both didn't want to join Cream in her make-believe game, but Cream convince them to join by giving them cute puppy dog eyes and they couldn't resist and didn't want to hurt the young rabbit's feeling, making Sonic and Tiara to pretend to be the father and mother of one her toy dolls.

Days have past since Vanilla headed out to Hawaii for her friend's wedding. Sonic was out on a run around his area, wanting to fill his need of running by going through woods and running up mountains as his obstacle courses, smelling the fresh air of nature, and keeping a lookout if Eggman is causing trouble to any woodland critters or anybody in danger. Tiara was back in Sonic's house with Cream and Cheese in the house with her.

Tiara was in her guest room, where she was wiping clean her gold staff with a rug, making sure her gold staff was so shiny that she could see her own reflection on it, while whistling the Green Hill Zone theme to her amusement.

"There, clean as a whistle." Tiara stopped whistling and looked at her reflection on her shiny gold staff with a smirk on her face. The manx cat sat up from her bed and exited the room, while she continued to whistle the rest of the Green Hill Zone theme.

The spunky manx cat then headed downstairs to the living room, where she hang her gold staff next to Sonic's broadsword Stinger on the wall. Tiara then made her way towards the kitchen feeling a bit thirsty after cleaning her staff. In the kitchen, Tiara spotted Cream and her pet Chao Cheese with some weird purple colored machine on the table that the young rabbit seem to be working on.

"Hey Cream." Tiara said, walking past the young rabbit as she headed to the fridge. "Hey Tiara." Cream greeted the manx cat back, who open the fridge and pulled out a jug full of her homemade pineapple juice. "Want some of my homemade pineapple juice, I just made it earlier today and it's really fresh." Tiara offered the rabbit. "Sure thing Tiara, I love some." Cream said, as Tiara grabbed three cups from a cabinet and gave the cups to Cream and Cheese.

Tiara pour down her homemade pineapple juice into their cups, "Cheers." Cream laughed, raising her cup high in the air and so did Cheese. The manx cat chuckled at the young rabbit's happy nature, "Cheers." Tiara replied back, as the three took a sip of their drinks. "This is delicious, Tiara." Cream said, liking the pineapple drink. "Glad you like it Cream." Tiara smiling softly at the rabbit.

"By the way Tiara, where is Sonic? I don't see him around the house?" Cream asked, taking a sip of her pineapple juice, wondering where the manx cat's boyfriend was at. "Oh you know Sonic." Tiara laughed. "He's out on a run like usual. You know him, that hedgehog loves to run as much as he loves me." Tiara said, as she and Cream laughed.

The manx cat then looked the purple machine that Cream was fiddling with, "So what is this that you're playing with?" Tiara examining the weird purple machine with her hands. Cream shot out a proud smile, "This is my easy bake oven. I'm learning to become a great chef like my mother one day. I wanna be the best chef, like no one ever was." Cream said, patting her easy bake oven.

"I see, so your mother bought you this, so you can learn to cook." Said Tiara, looking at the label of the easy bake oven. Cream rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Actually funny that you should say that." Cream said. "Why?" Tiara curious. "My mother didn't buy this for me. It was actually given to me." Cream responded. "Really? By who?" Tiara wanting to know. "Well it happen a few weeks ago…" Cream said, rethinking of her past.

Flashback: A few weeks ago

Cream was alone, sitting on a picnic blanket in front of some random guy's house in his front yard. The young rabbit was having a small tea party with her toy plushies, pretending to give them tea and make funny inside jokes that nobody knows but herself and her plushies. Also not caring that she was on somebody's property.

"Would you like some more tea, Sir Snuggle Bottom?" Cream said, to a plush teddy bear with a top hat and monocle on his left eye. The rabbit then gave her plush teddy a voice that was the voice of a english gentlemen, "Yes I do Cream, you're so super cool and awesome. You should have your own stories series called "Cream Tales" instead of Sonic Tales." Cream said, pretending her plush; Sir Snuggle Bottom was talking to her.

"I know right?!" Cream said, to her teddy bear. "If I had my own series, it would have ten times the explosion then a Michael Bay film and more plot twist than a Shyamalan film will ever have." Cream said. "It would be so beautiful." Cream said, pressing her hands together and let out a small tear of hope from her eye. "Maybe one day." Cream said, with a voice of hope and looked the blue sky above her.

Cream's attention was then caught by some noises that was coming from the house that she was having a picnic in front of. A man came bursting out the front door of the building in rage with a easy bake oven in his hands.

"Fine, you can keep the house and the kids, but not this easy bake oven!" The man said, to his now former wife. "Go! Who needs ya anyway!" The wife angrily shouted, as she slammed the front door shut.

The man then spotted Cream, who was minding her own business with her tea party that was having. The man then angrily walked up to the young rabbit, "Hey you! Little rabbit girl!" The man called out. "Yeah!" Cream excitedly said, with a huge smile on her. "Wanna a easy bake oven?!" The man said, showing Cream the easy bake oven in his hand.

"HECK YEAH!" Cream shouted happily with her eyes sparkling. "Take it!" The man said, as he threw the easy bake oven to Cream, who caught it perfectly in her hands and quickly ran away from the scene with her brand new easy bake oven.

End of Flashback

Tiara was at a lost of word, after listening to Cream's story and not suring how to respond after hearing such a thing happen in the young rabbit's life. Cream was looking at the time that was display on her easy bake oven with a innocent smile, ignoring Tiara's disturbed face. The manx cat's thoughts were then interrupted when the easy bake oven starting ringing.

"Oh boy! It's done!" Cream said in her cheerful way. Cream then put on some mitts, open the easy the bake oven and pulled out a tray full of colorful pastry. "They smell great!" Cream taking a sniff her pastry. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed with his friend. Tiara was taken by surprise on how such a childish device could make such a thing look good.

"Here Tiara, I want you to be the first person to taste my food." Cream handing over a pastry to the manx cat. "Are you sure? Don't you want to be the first person to taste it?" Tiara asked. "A good chef never taste their own food, at least that's what my mom tells me." Cream thinking back to her mother's statement. "That or to always flush after using the toilet." Cream said.

Tiara hesitated for a moment, sure the pastry looked good but was it good to eat. After all it was made in a easy bake oven, which 50% percent of the time never comes out edible and cause stomach problems. (And sometimes cause death.) Cream was biting her lips, shaking her fist excitedly, and stare excitedly at Tiara with those innocent six year old eyes of her, wanting to see the manx cat's reaction when she eats her pastry.

The manx cat swallowed her saliva and stare at her down at her pastry, "Well I lived a good life. If I don't make it out alive after eating this. Tell Sonic I love him." Tiara said. "Okay!" Cream happily said. Tiara slowly put her pastry on in her mouth and took a small bite out of it. As she chew on the pastry, her eyes widen in surprise to find the pastry to be outstanding.

Tiara then quickly took another bite of her pastry and soon ate the whole thing in one bite, "So? What do you think?" Cream asked. "Cream, this is delicious. I never taste anything so good that doesn't involve pineapples." Tiara said. "You love it! You really love it!" Cream said, jumping and down from her seat. "Yes Cream, I love it!" Tiara said. "Yes! My dreams in becoming the best chef in the world is coming true." Cream said.

"Can I have another? I really want another. I want MORE!" Tiara asked, becoming addicted. "Sure, eat the whole tray if you like." Cream giving the manx cat her tray of pastry. Tiara quickly grabbed the tray and stuffed her mouth with pastry. "Wow Cheese, she must really love my cooking from my easy bake oven." Cream said to Cheese. "Chao Chao! (Translation: That manx cat be crazy for them treats.)" Cheese responded.

As Tiara was eating the rabbit's pastry, the blue hedgehog himself; Sonic, came into the kitchen and smiled at everyone in the kitchen. "Hey everyone, I'm back from my run." Sonic greeting everyone. Sonic looked at his girlfriend, who was still stuffing her mouth with the pastry. "Woah, looks like somebody is hungry." Sonic teased his manx cat girlfriend.

Tiara stopped eating and looked at her boyfriend, "Sonic you gotta try these pastry that Cream made with her easy bake oven." Tiara said, giving a pastry in Sonic's hand. "Easy bake oven?" Sonic scratching his head, looking at Cream and her easy bake oven. "Yeah I made these pastry with my easy bake oven and Tiara loves them." Cream said, looking at the manx cat.

Sonic kept on scratching his head and looked at his girlfriend, who was still eating. "Is it really that good? I mean, it came from a easy bake oven after all?" Sonic questioned. "Yes Sonic, you may even like it more than chili dogs." Tiara stated. The hedgehog then looked at his pastry in hand, "Well, what harm could this do." Sonic shrugged, eating the pastry.

Sonic's eye then widened and sparkled when he swallowed his pastry through his throat. Feeling the sugar rush in his blood, "Holy sweet Christmas sauce!" Sonic said, grabbing another pastry from the tray and joined his girlfriend Tiara on the table as they both stuffed their mouths with pastry. "Cream, this is awesome!" Sonic said to the young rabbit.

"Thanks Sonic, but you should thank this easy bake oven that I have." Cream said, giving a proud pat to her easy bake oven. The tray of pastry was then completely empty, leaving nothing but thin air. "Oh no! There's no more!" Tiara panic, picking up the tray and tried to eat the leftover crust. Sonic then gently grabbed Cream's shoulder and looked at her with a face of fear. "Quick Cream! Makes us more of your pastry! Tiara ate more of it than me when I got here. It's not fair!" Sonic said.

"Sure, I more than happy to give you guys more food to eat." Cream said to Sonic. "You can use all the ingredients in my kitchen. Just keep making things with your easy bake oven." Sonic said, as he and Tiara couldn't stop shaking their anxious bodies that want more of Cream's pastry. "Okay Sonic. Come on Cheese, let's start cooking." Cream said, as her pet chao Cheese followed her.

Sonic then walked over to his phone began to dial in some numbers, "Sonic, who are you calling?" Tiara asked. "I'm calling our friends to come over to my place. They gotta try this new pastry that Cream is making with her easy bake oven." Sonic said, as the phone began to ring.

Moments later

Cream open up the oven and took a great whiff of her tasty treats that Sonic and Tiara love. "These smell even better than the last batch." Cream said, smelling her pastry. The rabbit then grabbed a mitt and picked up the tray and walked towards the Sonic's living room. "Okay I got some more-" Cream's sentence was cut short when she saw that most of her friends were now in the living room instead of Sonic and Tiara.

There in Sonic's living room was Tails, Honey, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Team Chaotix (Including Mighty and Ray), and her best friend Blaze was there, all chatting with each other and were wondering why Sonic called them up to his place in such a hurry. Sonic then whistling out loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"Now, you're all probably why I called you all here." Sonic said, standing beside Cream. "You better have a good explanation, I'm missing an episode of "The Undefining Love" for this." Vector said, making everyone in Team Chaotix facepalm in embarrassment of their boss' love of a stupid romance show.

"Trust me, you guys are gonna love what you're about to witness." Sonic said. Blaze then spoke up, "And that is? It better be something important. I didn't come here from my dimension for nothing you know." Blaze said, with her arms crossed and gave Sonic her usually stare. "Friends, I call you here today because-" Sonic was cut off by Rouge the Bat, who had a big smile on her face, thinking she knows why Sonic called everybody today.

"Wait, don't tell us Big Blue! You called us up here today because you're announcing that you and Tiara are getting married! Am I right?!" Rouge shouted happily, as everyone looked at her. Both Sonic and Tiara blushed madly red at Rouge's comment about them being married. Everyone in the room then clapped happily and whistling for the couple.

"Way to go Sonic! I knew you had it in you!" Sonic's pal Mighty the Armadillo said, while clapping for his blue friend. "Our favorite little blue hedgehog is finally growing up it seems." Knuckles mocked, giving Sonic a smirk. "Aw Yeah! I can't wait to be one of Tiara's bridesmaids! It's gonna be so hype!" Honey said, unable to hold in her excitement.

"And I'm gonna be the best man. Right Sonic?" Tails said to his older brother. "I'll just be at the wedding for the food." Shadow said, not really caring. "Congratulations you two." Blaze smiling at the blue hedgehog and manx cat. "Don't worry Sonic. Me and Team Chaotix will be your wedding planners for free, so you don't have to pay a single penny. I only ask that you don't sue us if anything goes wrong." Vector said, patting Sonic's back in congrats.

Tiara was blushing madly at the of thought her and Sonic getting married together with their friends and family being there supporting them and yet she couldn't help but feel happy thinking about it and was kinda hoping that it was actually happening. Sonic was also blushing, but was also shaking his fist angrily at his friends who were assuming that he and Tiara were getting married.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs, making everyone in the room quiet. "You're not?" Ray asked. "NO!" Sonic quickly yelled at Ray. "I didn't call you guys here because me and Tiara are getting married. We're both only sixteen years old for crying out loud!" Sonic yelled at everyone. "It's never too early to start you know?" Rouge teased, giving Sonic a sly look.

The blue hedgehog gave Rouge a cold stare as Honey spoke up, "So if it's not about you and Tiara getting married. Then why did you call us here?" Honey questioned her brother. "I called you guys here because I want you guys to try out Cream's pastry that she made with her easy bake oven. Show them Cream." Sonic said, looking at the young rabbit girl beside him.

"Aw man, I was hoping I would be the flower girl of your wedding if you were planning to marry Tiara." Cream said, as she show everyone a tray of her pastry as she walk pass them. Everyone picked up their pastry from the tray and looked awkwardly at them and then look back at Sonic. "Really Sonic? You called us here to try out something that came from a girl's easy bake oven." Tails said, giving Sonic a look of disbelief.

"Tell us you're joking and that you really are marrying Tiara." Honey said, hoping this was just a set up. "Nope, I'm telling you guys the honest truth. Just try it, if you guys don't like the pastry. Then I'll marry Tiara." Sonic joked. "Yeah just try it and…..WHAT!" Tiara shouted, just catching what Sonic said in his sentence with a huge blush on her face.

Everyone in the living room except Cream and Cheese, placed their pastry in their mouths including Sonic and Tiara who ate their own pastry. Everyone's eyes widen as big as they can make them and began to devour on their treats like the "The Walkers" from "The Walking Dead", even making the same noises when a "Walker" is eating a person's flesh in the show.

Cream was taken surprise by everyone's reaction that they all looked at her when they were done eating their treats. "Oh my gosh! That was the best treat I have ever ate! I feel my blood rushing!" Honey jumping up and down from the sugar rush she was having.

"Not even the best chefs from my kingdom can make something this great. This is worth the dimension trip here." Blaze said, with her mouth full of food. "We gotta push that easy bake oven for SummerSlam!" Tails yelled, mimcing Vince McMahon's grouchy voice.

The gang kept praising on Cream's work as the rabbit smiled at her friends' positive reaction to her pastry. "Thanks everyone, it makes me happy that you love it." Cream smiled. "Quick Cream, you gotta makes us some more! Please!" Charmy begged, with his knees on the floor. Vector then gave a whack to the bee's head. "Charmy you're being rude to her!" Vector said, moving Charmy out of Cream's way. "Ow! That hurts!" Charmy rubbing his head.

"Please Cream, you gotta make us some!" Vector now pleading to Cream on his knee. "Aw come on, and I was being called rude!" Charmy said. "Don't worry everyone! I'll make you guys more pastry from my easy bake oven! It's my duty as a chef to keep my eaters happy!" Cream said, with a proud smile on her face and quickly ran into the kitchen to make more of her tasty treats that everyone loves. "Ha zah!" Everyone cheered for Cream.

Throughout the whole day, Cream worked every bone of her six year old body could do, making Sonic and his friends her tasty treats with her amazing easy bake oven. She made trays after tray of her pastry until she ran out of cooking ingredients from Sonic's kitchen. Even then, Sonic's friends wanted more for they have become addicted to anything that Cream made with her easy bake oven.

Eventually, everyone except Tiara, Cream, and Cheese left Sonic's house to go back to their homes with their stomachs filled with the rabbit's pastry. Some of Sonic's friends however didn't want to leave and wanted stay near Cream's easy bake oven, but Sonic forced them to go back their homes at the end.

The next day came and Cream, alongside Cheese and her easy bake oven were sitting on a park bench in Station Square, where she is singing a catchy tune that she once heard Sonic sing when he was cleaning his shoes the other day when she walked passed his room and just came back from the playground, playing on the swings and slide.

"Sunshine that you're bringing now and makes me happy!" Cream sang out. The female rabbit then whistle the rest of the song, as she grabbed her easy bake oven and smiled at her reflection on the machine. "Oh easy bake oven, you made me the most happiest six year old girl yesterday." Cream hugging her easy bake oven.

"We are gonna be so happy together." Cream cutely rubbing her easy bake oven with her left cheek. "Nothing can ruin this happy moment." Cream proudly. Just then the bush beside the bench Cream was sitting on began to shake violently, causing the young rabbit to be frighten. "Oh no! It's Jerry the talking Bush coming to eat me! AHHH!" Cream screamed in fright.

The bush then stop shaking as it was her friend Tails, coming out of the bush looking a bit jittering than normal today. Cream sigh in relief, seeing her fox friend. "H-Hey C-C-Cream." Tails stuttered, while rubbing his together uncontrollably and looked guilty as if he buried a dead body.

"Oh hi Tails." Cream greeting the yellow fox. Cream then notice that Tails' eyes really strained, almost as if he hadn't sleep all night from yesterday. "Tails, what's wrong with your eyes?" Cream concerned about her friend. "I-I c-couldn't s-s-sleep l-last n-night." Tails strutted his words. "How come?" Cream asked.

"I-I c-couldn't stop t-thinking about y-y-your treats." Tails kept stuttering, looking at Cream with strained eyes. "Really?" Cream said, a bit shock. "P-Please Cream, I need m-more of your t-treats from your e-easy bake oven! They e-ease t-the pain!" Tails grabbing Cream's shoulder, freaking out her out. "Tails you're scaring me!" Cream said, afraid of the fox's behavior.

"Please I need more! I'll show you a dead body!" Tails said, stutter his words. Cream then quickly ran to her easy bake oven and grabbed it. "You're insane Tails!" Cream said, as she and Cheese ran away from the sugar craving fox. "GIVE ME THAT EASY BAKE OVEN!" Tails yelled, as he chased after Cream.

The chase was on as Cream was running as fast as she can, Tails was chasing Cream like a madman throughout the whole park of Station Square. Cream was slowly down a bit, since her her young body couldn't take anymore of running. She thought about flying away from Tails, but then she remembers that Tails could also fly and flying is much more tiring than running because it requires a lot energy to do so.

The chasing stopped when out of a sudden, Honey the Cat pop out from a bush and got between the fox and rabbit. Honey then turned and face the young fox and put a hand in front of him. "Tails no swiping!" Honey said. Tails felt a bit hesitant, but move a step closer. "Tails no swiping!" Honey repeated. Tails felt even more hesitant, but kept on getting closer to Honey and Cream. "TAILS NO SWIPING!" Honey yelled, still holding her hand up.

Tails then growled in frustration, snapped his fingers, and accepted his defeat. "Aw man!" Tails sadly said, as he jumped into a bush and left Cream and her easy bake oven alone. "Heh heh that always works on foxes for some strange reason." Honey said, with a proud smile on her face.

Cream sigh in relief, "Wow thanks Honey. I thought Tails was gonna get his hands on my easy bake oven for a second there." Cream thanked the yellow cat. Honey faced the young rabbit, "No problem, now GIVE ME THAT EASY BAKE OVEN!" Honey said, letting out her sharp cat claws. "EEP! You're just as crazy as Tails!" Cream said, as she quickly ran away from Honey.

"Come back here! I'm a warrior!" Honey randomly said, chasing after Cream. Honey wasn't the only one chasing Cream. After a little whilel some of Cream's friends: Team Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails (Who joined back in the chase.) chased her out of the park and into Station Square. "Give us me that easy bake oven!" Rouge shouted. "No give me the easy bake oven!" Vector shouted.

"Cream, I've been your best friend since 2005! Give me that easy bake oven!" Blaze shouted at the rabbit. "What have I done!" Cream said to herself, looking at her easy bake oven. "On Cheese! I made everyone become addicted to my treats that I make with my easy bake oven." Cream said, telling her chao Cheese. "Chao chao!" Cheese responded.

Cream then tripped on a rock making her let go of her easy bake oven on the ground. "Oh no!" Cream cried. The sugar raving gang ran past the little rabbit dive jump for the easy bake oven, creating a large brown dust around them from the ruckus they were causing.

In the brown dust, they were biting each other's legs and arms. Punching, kicking, and pulling each other's hair and fur off, just to get their hands on Cream's easy bake oven. Vector then pop up from the fight with the easy bake oven in his hands. "It's mine! The easy bake oven is mine! Ha-ha!" Vector said, proudly holding the purple machine in his hand.

"Oh no you don't! It's mine!" Rouge said, as she pulled Vector back into the ruckus. Cream then spotted her easy bake oven beside the large brown dust, unknown to everyone that the easy bake oven was next them. The rabbit then made a run for it and grabbed her oven. Shadow spotted the rabbit the leaving with the oven, "Everyone stop. She has the oven now!" Shadow pointing the running rabbit. "GET HER!" everyone yelled, as they stopped fighting and chased the rabbit.

The young rabbit and chao then found a dumpster in an alleyway and jumped in, hiding themselves from everybody. "Where did she go?!" Charmy asked looking around. "I think she headed in that direction. Let's get that easy bake oven!" Knuckles said, as he and the rest went in the direction that they think Cream took.

When there was nothing but silent going around, Cream pop her head from the dumpster, "There's only one thing I gotta do." Cream said. "Chao chao?" Cheese tilted his head. Cream glance at her easy bake oven, "I gotta destroy this easy bake oven." Cream said, with a determined face. "Chao chao!" Cheese a bit surprise.

"Come on Cheese, let's head back to Sonic's house, maybe we can find something in his garage that can help us destroy it." Cream said, carefully jumping out of the dumpster. "I just hope Sonic and Tiara aren't there looking for me." Cream said, as she started to carefully made her way out of the alleyway with her easy bake oven.

Moments later

The young rabbit manage to the reach the front door of Sonic's house, she couldn't open the door to Sonic's garage since it was locked. Before entering the house, Cream checked all the house windows to see if Sonic or Tiara were in it, "Looks like they aren't here. Oh thank goodness." Cream said to Cheese, holding her hand on her heart in relief.

Cream quickly open the door and ran into to the door inside the house that lead to the garage. The rabbit pulled the switch and light up the room, making her see the equipment in Sonic's garage that she can use. Cream clapped her hands together, "Alright! Let's start destroy this oven." Cream said. "Cheese keep a lookout on the doors and warn me if anybody is coming." Cream order her chao. "Chao chao!" Cheese saluted to her.

Destroying the easy bake oven was very difficult. How you may ask? No matter what Cream did, she couldn't scratch or make a dent of the machine. Cream tried breaking it with an iron hammer, trying to break it into piece, but the hammer itself broke into pieces. Cream tried using a flamethrower to burn the oven to ashes, but it didn't work as it was still functional. She messed with some dangerous chemicals and pour it on the oven, but ended up making a small crater around the easy bake oven.

Cream grabbed the remote that open the large garage door and tried to smash the easy bake oven by rapidly pressing the button on the remote (Very violently too.), but didn't do a dent. Cream tried to tear apart the easy bake oven by taking pieces and pieces of it with Sonic's screwdrivers, but they all end up snapping in half when trying to undo a screw from the oven.

Breaking the easy bake oven was almost impossible for the little rabbit to do as she stomped angrily at the floor. She even called over famous wrestler; Brock Lesnar, to come over and break it by doing suplexes and his signature wrestling move the "F5", but unfortunately this was one undefeated streak that Brock Lesnar couldn't break and ran away from it.

"What is it with this easy bake oven! It's like it came from Krypton or something! It's just too indestructible to destroy!" Cream said, picking up the easy bake oven and angrily threw it on the floor. Cheese then flew up to Cream to alert her, "Chao chao chao!" Cheese warn the rabbit. Cream then heard Sonic's and Tiara's voices outside the garage door inside the house.

The little rabbit then ran up the door, slowly open it, and took a peek to see Sonic and Tiara in the kitchen with steel baseball bats on their hands, ready to hit something in sight for the easy bake oven.

"Come out Cream! I can smell your fear!" Sonic said, as he searching his house for the rabbit, while holding his baseball bat tightly in his hands. Cream then took a whiff her armpit, "Oh come on, I shower just today." Cream quietly said to herself.

"No you can't Sonic. You can't smell fear." Tiara said to her boyfriend. "I know, I just wanted to say that." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head. "By the way Sonic, shouldn't we put down these baseball bats that we got on sale today?" Tiara said. "Oh you're right. I don't want Cream to think we want to hit her with these heh heh." Sonic said, as he and Tiara put down their baseball bats.

"Cream, we know you're here! Just give us that easy bake oven and this nightmare will be all over!" Sonic said, still searching his house. Cream looked at her chao, "Oh Cheese, if I gave my easy bake oven to anyone of my friends. It would cause nothing but chaos and discord." Cream said. Just then the easy bake oven starting ringing out of nowhere causing Cream to panic.

"She's in the garage, Sonic!" Tiara shouted. "Let's get that easy bake oven!" Sonic yelled, as he and Tiara towards the garage. Cream grabbed the control to the garage door and quickly exited herself out. Once outside of the garage, Cream looked to her left to see her other friends that was chasing her from before. "There she is! Get that oven!" Rouge shouted, as she and the rest charge at Cream.

Cream then used her rabbit ears and flew away from everybody in haste, "She's getting away!" Honey pointing at the flying rabbit. "Darn we almost had her!" Charmy said. "How does a rabbit fly with it's ears anyways?!" Shadow questioned. "Looks like I have to take things in more drastic measures." Tails said, as he ran off somewhere. "Where are you going Tails?" Sonic asked. "To get that easy bake oven!" Tails said, with determined eyes.

High in the sky was Cream flying in her top speed with Cheese on her head and the easy bake oven in her hand. Cream looked behind her, "Phew! Looks like I lost them!" Cream said. "There's gotta be a way for me to destroy this easy bake oven." Cream, said, thinking as she was flying and going through the puffy clouds. Cream then took notice of something black in the far distance in front of her.

What Cream saw was an active Volcano from all the black smoke it was unleashing. Cream looked at both at her easy bake oven and the volcano with a beaming smile. "That's it! I know what I gotta do. I'm gonna throw the easy bake oven into the volcano. That way nobody can ever get there hands on it." Cream said, putting in more speed into her flight.

Cream then some strange noise coming behind her, "STOP RIGHT THERE CREAM!" shouted a voice. Cream behind to see Tails poping out underneath a cloud, chasing Cream with his plane; The Tornado with a very angry face on him. "I heard what you just said Cream! I'm not letting you throw that easy bake oven into the volcano!" Tails yelled.

The chase was on as Tails chased Cream with the Tornado all over the blue sky for a few minutes. "Please Tails! It's for the safety of mankind as we know it!" Cream trying to get threw Tails. "I don't care about mankind! I want that oven!" Tails responded back. No matter how much Tails tried, he couldn't get near the rabbit as she would do tight turns and U turns whenever Tails is near.

"Darn! Looks like it's time for plan B." Tails said, pressing a button on his Tornado. Pressing the button unleashed a cannon in the front of the plane. Tails took aim of the rabbit through his aim mark which has a red dot in the center of it. "Steady." Tails keeping focus. "Almost got her." Tails said, sticking out his tongue to help him focus.

Tails then had the perfect shot as he pulled the trigger, "FIRE!" Tails shot at Cream. What Tails shot out of the cannon was a coconut cream pie, hitting the back of the rabbit's head causing her to lose her momentum. "Oh no! I've been hit! Mayday! Mayday!" Cream said, trying to get the coconut cream pie out off her head that was preventing her from flying properly and even spiraling down to the ground like a shot down plane. (She's like to be dramatic.)

Cream crashed landed into a nearby forest, where she fell on the ground and had her head rooted on the dirt ground like a ostrich. The young rabbit used her six year old strength and pulled her head from the ground. "Now I know how Sonic feels when had his head stuck to the ground." Cream said, feeling dizzy and dusting off the dirt from her dress and grabbed her easy bake oven that was still functional.

"Cheese are you alright?" Cream said, looking at the chao, who also had his head on the ground. Cheese pulled his head out, "Chao chao! (Translation: It's all good!)" Cheese smiling at his friend. Cream looked ahead of her and found herself feets away from the volcano that she was trying to reach.

"Alright we made it!" Cream said. "Quick let's climb to the top before the others show up. I unfortunately I can't fly at the moment. I think I got some coconut cream pie in my ear." Cream said, rubbing her rabbit ears as Cheese follow her.

With that being said, Cream began her journey to the top of the volcano, determined to get rid the oven once and for all. There were times that Cream wanted to shed a tear, but refuse herself from doing so. She thought about going back, but quickly rejected that thought. She put in all her blood, sweat, and tears as she climbed to the top.

Parts of her dress were a bit torn with dirty spots on her dress, bruise marks on her body, and her bones were badly aching from the climbing, but that didn't stop the rabbit as she gritted her teeth all the way, while carrying the easy bake oven with her rabbit ears. (She got to the top in less in a minute by the way.)

After what seems to be hours of climbing (At least for her.), Cream reached out for the edge and found herself on top of the mountain, breathing very heavily in and out with her easy bake oven next to her. "This should never happen in the life of a six year old." Cream said to herself, letting out heavy breaths, giving herself a moment of rest.

Cream slowly got to her feet, picked up the toy oven and began to walk towards the crater of the volcano. "It's almost over, Cheese. Once this easy bake oven is destroyed, it will bring back the balance to the force." Cream said, with a soft smile. "Chao Chao?(Translation: What the heck are you talking about?)" Cheese tilted his head at the rabbit, flying in front of her.

Before Cream could take another step closer to the center of the volcano, someone grabbed her arm. "Gotcha!" said a voice. Cream looked behind her to see the blue hedgehog himself; Sonic, who grabbed her arm, but he wasn't alone. Behind him were their friends, who had pitchforks and torches in their hands, all determined to get their hands on the easy bake oven. Cream was taken surprise by everyone's sudden appearance.

"How did you all get here so quickly?!" Cream asked, wanting to know. "We took the escalator." Honey said, happily pointing at a functional escalator that was build with the volcano, that everybody took and made Cream angry looking at it. "D'oh! I should have known it's a volcano with a escalator build in!" Cream shaking her fist at the escalator.

"Give us that easy bake oven, Cream." Sonic demanded. "Never!" Cream shot back at the hedgehog. "Cheese! Catch!" Cream said, throwing the oven to her chao friend. Cheese caught the oven in his hands and was hovering over the center of the volcano, having a perfect shot to throw the oven in it. "Quick Cheese! Destroy the oven before it's too late! Throw it into the lava" Cream said, as everyone looked at the chao.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said, looking at the pool of lava that he was flying above. "No! Don't do it! Think of the tasty treats that you can make! Think of the power!" Tails said, trying to stop the chao from throwing the oven into the lava. "Don't listen to Tails, Cheese. You know as well as I do, that the oven can not be in the hands of another." Cream said, dramatically.

"Wow, hey Sonic. When did Cream started talking dramatically like that?" Tiara asked the blue hedgehog. "I don't know. She must have been watching my movie collection as of lately." Sonic responded back. Cheese then felt hesitant as he looked at his own reflection on the oven. Cheese then began to laugh evilly, holding the oven with a evil smirk similar to a dark chao would have.

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao! (Translation: Yes! It's mine! Mine to keep! Mine to rule with!)" The Chao said, as he laughed. Cheese slowly began to fly away from the center to meet up with Cream and the gang as everyone began to cheer, except Cream, who had tears falling from her eyes at her chao's decision.

Cream shouted in sadness at Cheese's betrayal, "I trusted you! You were the Chosen one! It was said you would destroy the oven! Not control it and bring balance to the force! Not leave it in darkness! You were my chao, Cheese. I loved you!" Cream cried out loud, as more tears were coming out of her eyes. "Oh yeah, she has been watching too many of my movie collection." Sonic said to Tiara, as he kept his grip on Cream's arm.

As Cheese was making his way towards the gang, Honey spoke up to Tails. "Tails?" Honey said, looking at the yellow fox. "Yeah Honey?" Tails responded back. "How is it that a chao like Cheese is able to hold something without fingers?" Honey said, as she and Tails looked at Cheese.

With what Honey said, logic kicked in and the oven slide off of Cheese's fingerless hands, "NO!" Everyone yelled except Cream, who had a big grin on her face. "Yes! WOOOO!" Cream cheered. Everybody ran to the edge and watched the easy bake oven slowly sink into the volcano's lava, sinking like the Titanic.

"I'll never let go." Knuckles sadly said, putting his hand on his heart, while watching the oven sink into the lava. Everybody looked at Knuckles and gave him a weird look. "What? I just wanted to say that." Knuckles said, defending himself. "Finally, this nightmare is over." Cream said, as laid on the floor and laughed, watching the blue sky above.

"Aw man." Everyone moan, as they began to walk away and go back to their daily lives and activities. Cheese nervously flew up Cream with a face of guilt on him. "Chao chao. (Translation: Forgive me?)" Cheese said, giving Cream his innocent eyes, hoping it would be enough to go throw Cream after his betrayal. Cream gave Cheese a mean look, "You're grounded mister, you hear me. No cable tv for a month when mom comes back. Got it." Cream said, grounding Cheese.

"Chao chao chao. (Translation: Aw man.)" Cheese said, sadly putting his head as he and Cream headed back down away from the volcano (Using the escalator of course.) and went back to Sonic's home, where Cream is gonna draw some angry drawings to relieve her stress of today that the easy bake oven caused.

Somewhere in Hawaii

In a warm sunny beach of Hawaii where kids were playing in the water and building sand castles, people surfing on their boards riding waves of water, and people getting sun tans. Sitting in a folded chair with umbrella cover it from the sunlight was Cream's mother; Vanilla the Rabbit, relaxing under the cool shade with a pair of cool sunglasses, loving every moment of her staying at Hawaii.

"It sure is great to have some alone time to myself." Vanilla said, picking up her coconut drink that was next to her on a stool. "Clara's wedding isn't until tomorrow and I got plenty of time to enjoy myself before and after the wedding." Vanilla said, smiling at the beautiful blue ocean in front of her, while listening to some relaxing music that her little radio playing.

The middle age rabbit then spotted a happy couple spending time together on the beach, her vision of the two couple then change into her teenage self and John Smith (A.K.A. Sonic, who she doesn't know is actually John Smith at the time.), a boy she had a crush from her teenage years. Vanilla sigh sadly, watching the two couple having fun reminded of her of the fun moments she and John Smith had back then.

"Oh John Smith, if only you could be here with me right now." Vanilla said, as she watch the couple have fun together. Vanilla laid back on her folded seat. "Oh well, I guess I'll take a little nap for a while. I hope Cream is having the time of her life, while staying over at Sonic's house." Vanilla said.

Before the female rabbit could close her eyes for a nap, her eyes caught the sight of her red female fox friend; Clara, a friend from her teenage youth and she seems to be holding something behind her back. "Hey Vanilla." Clara greeted the rabbit. "Oh hello Clara." Vanilla said, sitting up from her chair.

Vanilla took off her shades and notice the item that her friend was holding behind her back. "What do you have behind your back?" Vanilla asked. "You won't believe what me and Danny found when we were hiking near one the erupting volcanos of Hawaii. Look." Clara pulled out the item. What Vanilla found in Clara's hand was a purple easy bake oven, that took her by surprise.

"An easy bake oven? You found a easy bake oven near the volcano." Vanilla said, picking the up the easy bake oven in her hands. "I know right and what's more surprising is that the easy bake oven still works." Clara said, pressing the "ON" button. "Wow that's crazy." Vanilla said. "Yeah and I want you to have it." Clara said. "Why?" Vanilla asked.

"It's a thank you gift for coming all this way for my special day tomorrow. You're a great friend for coming." Clara said. Vanilla smiled her childhood friend, "Thanks Clara. It what friends do after all." Vanilla said, rubbing the easy bake oven. "I'm sure your daughter Cream will love it." Clara giggle. Vanilla also giggle with her friend, "I'm sure she will. She's been wanting to learn how to cook and this will help her do so." Vanilla smiling at the purple small oven.

Vanilla looked at her reflection on the toy oven, "I can't wait to see Cream's reaction when she lays her eyes on this easy bake oven. She's gonna be thrilled." Vanilla chuckled at the thought of her daughter.

The end.


End file.
